In the handling of various articles particularly articles having planar surfaces, it is common to utilize vacuum pads. When the vacuum pads are utilized in an environment that has high moisture and low temperatures, a problem that often occurs is that the liquid on the surfaces of the articles to be lifted passes into the vacuum system and adversely affects the system as well as the lifting characteristics of the vacuum pad.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a vacuum pad which can be utilized in a moisture laden environment; wherein the moisture on the surface of the article being lifted will not adversely affect the pad; and wherein conventional vacuum pads can be readily adapted to incorporate the invention.